Ultraman Aegis (character)
Ultraman Aegis is an Ultraman from the Land of Light, one million years into the future. He is the descendent of Ultraman Zero who travels to the past to battle Ultraman Reionics, the descendent of Ultraman Geed. Appearance Aegis is primary blue and silver, with red bands sporting his forearms, thighs and chest, and black patches on his neck, shoulders and stomach. He wears protectors on his shoulders and knees for protection, with the shoulder set lined with solar panels to collect solar energy if Aegis requires. Two triangular protectors meld into the cover of his Colour Timer. A yellow Beam Lamp is located in his forehead, with two small sluggers above that. History Ultraman Aegis was born a million years in the future to a average family. Like most Ultras of that era, he largely lacked the red markings that gave Ultras their physical strength, while his psychic abilities were greatly enhanced by his blue markings. He lived an average existence until he enrolled into the Space Academy. Coming from Ultraman Zero's lineage, the aura of the Ultimate Aegis flowed within him, giving him abilities locked away from the general populace for several generations. Intrigued by Aegis' skills, the Supreme Commander, an aged Taro, took the young Ultra under his wing to hone and perfect his use of the Aegis' power. When Aegis graduated, his first assignment was to apprehend the recently-gone-rogue Ultraman Reionics, the descendent of Ultraman Geed, and self-proclaimed inheritor of Ultraman Belial's legacy. Aegis barely managed to subdue the renegade, but before he could apprehend the youth, Reionics used the King Capsule to jump through time and evade capture. Upon discussion with the elderly Ultraman King, Aegis discovered that Reionics had used the King Capsule to travel back in time to the era of Zero and Geed to alter the past and change the future. Realising the consequences of such actions, Aegis volunteered to be sent back as well and return Reionics to their time. King and Taro agreed, and the former presented Aegis with the Slugger Brace, an item containing the powers of the Slugger-wielding Ultras of the past, before sending Aegis into the past. Forms - Miracle Noaegis= Miracle Noaegis In Ultraman Aegis, Aegis, after his defeat against Reionics, accepts the forgotten power of bonds within him and wills forth the Blessing Aegis, which transforms him into Miracle Noaegis. This form gives Aegis chest armour and access to the Noaegis Calibur in addition to more power. This form is superior to Reionics' New Genesis form. Abilities Special *'Wide Alter Crack': Tapping the back of his hand against the Blessing Aegis' crystal, Aegis transfers the power of the Nexus of Souls to his arm and fires a golden stream from a I-style arm pose. *'Noaegis Pure': Aegis collects external energy into the Blessing Aegis, converting it into the purest light. It is then released as a powerful blast from the armour's breast crystals. *'Nextium Ray': Aegis assumes an Emerium Ray-like stance, bringing his fingers to the Beam Lamp and firing a water-esque, blue beam. Physical *'Noaegis Slam': Gathering the pure power within him to his fists, Aegis strikes the opponent with empowered blows. *'Noaegis Strike': The Nexus of Soul's power engulfs Aegis' feet as he strikes his foes. Weapons *'Blessed Sluggers': The upgraded golden form of the Aegis Sluggers. *'Noaegis Calibur': A wrist-mounted blade wielding the sacred power of Ultraman Noa. **'Calibur Orb Slash': Aegis traces an orb construct with the blade's tip and launches it at the foe to freeze them in place before rushing forward and delivering an energised slash. **'Calibur Aegis Arrow': Aegis extends the blade to his chest and uses energy from his Aegis Core to create a bow construct. By pulling back with his left arm, he charges up an arrow construct, and by letting go, launches it, piercing and destroying the foe. Other *'Noaegis Guard': A diamond-shaped energy barrier that disintegrates attacks upon contact. *'Dimension Travel': Like Zero and the Ultimate Aegis, Aegis can use the Blessing Aegis to travel between universes and dimensions via portals. *'Acceleration': Aegis can move at blinding speeds to attack enemies. }} Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Aegis Continuity